


A day with grandpa

by PandaFiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (I wish I posted this on fathers day), Angst, Grandpa is dead, Happy Fathers Day, Jade is 12, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFiction/pseuds/PandaFiction
Summary: A 12 year old girl spends father's day with her stuffed grandpa's corpse and her trusty god dog





	A day with grandpa

Jade hummed as she pulled back the rotary dial on her refrigerator, grinning when it dispensed several pancakes stacked ontop of eachother, which she then slid onto her cookalizer. She rotated the dial to the 'cook' setting, and watched as the device worked its magic. Of course, it only took a few seconds, cookalizer's are known for getting the job done quick.

  
She slid the pancakes onto the plate she had been preparing, which was also carrying some scrambled eggs and toast! She clapped her hands together as she looked upon the breakfast. "It's perfect! Grandpa will love it. What do you think, Bec?" She turned over to her best friend, who was of course curled up on the floor, not paying any attention to her antics. She rolled her eyes. "You're so lazy." She said, reaching into a bag of Snausages and throwing him a handful, which of course got him to focus, getting up just to catch them all in his mouth.

  
Jade stepped up onto the transportalizer, blinking as the blue flash of energy encompassed her body, taking her down several levels. She hopped off the pedestal, skipping off into the grand foyer! She scampered her heart out then tripped over something. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed, as the breakfast went soaring through the air.

  
When she landed, she was on top of the couch. Jade blinked. How had she ended up here? Suddenly, Bec barked! She looked over towards her loyal pup, only to see him sitting next to the plate she had prepared, completely undamaged. "Oh. Haha, thanks Bec! That was close!!" She smiled, sitting up and pushing herself off the couch. She kneeled down by him, giving him a few pats on the head and picking up the plate.

  
She took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder to make sure her rifle was still attached to her sling. She wouldn't want to be seen unarmed in front of grandpa, after all! She knew he was standing only a few feet to her left, she just couldn't see him till the fireplace was turned on. The old man loves to make a dramatic entrance!

  
Jade only had to take a step forward before the motion sensors spotted her, and the flames went up! And there his silhouette stood, just like always. "Heeeey grandpa!!!" She greeted, smiling a toothy grin. "Happy father's day! Hehe, I know you're my grandpa, but that's kinda like a dad!" She stepped over towards him, and with a bit of struggle dragged him over to one of the couches. "Here! I made breakfast for you. I know you don't eat a lot, but we can share!!" She said, pushing one of the stuffed dolls off the couch and sitting down in it's place.

  
She picked up her fork, and began eating some of her eggs. "Oh yeah! Dave says hi by the way. Haha, I don't know how he thinks you're so cool! All you do is stand around all day!!" She laughed to herself, poking at her pancakes with her fork for a second. "I mean, what happened to all those dreams of being an explorer and all that! Now you won't even cut your own pancakes." She joked, picking up a knife to do exactly that.

  
Of course, she knew what happened. He had killed himself, years ago. She had no clue why, and part of her didn't want to know the reason. Was she the problem? Was the responsibility of raising a child too much for him? Would he still be here if it weren't for her? Augh! This was the kind of stuff she didn't want to think about! She's just gonna make herself sad at this rate.

  
She wiped her eyes quickly, shaking her thoughts away and giggling. "Heh, sorry about that! I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment." She spoke. She finished cutting her pancakes. "Sorry there's no syrup! I was gonna order some, but I don't really know how.." She huffed, taking a few bites out of the the pancakes.

  
"I polished your gun rack, by the way! Now all your guns have a nice clean place to be stored, just how you like!!" Jade grinned up at him, eyes searching in vain for some sign of approval. Of course, there were none. "I was gonna do some more cleaning up around here, but I'm not sure if you like it like this or not." She mumbled, looking around the room at all the stuffed dolls. Her eyes stalled at one in particular. The 'evil blue lady' as she had named it. It was missing an arm, and it's eye was all scratched out. These were some injuries it had picked up when she tried to attack it, back when she was still sure it murdered her grandpa. She gave a pained laugh at the memory.

  
She scooped up the rest of the pancakes and eggs, finishing them up together. She picked up her toast, taking a bite out of it. "Also, the garden's coming along great!! Aside from those pesky pumpkins, always disappearing on me! Argh, it's so frustrating!!!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands out into the air, then sighing as she leaned back.

  
She looked down at the plate. Nothing was left. "Well... I guess that's all for breakfast then! I hope you liked it, I really wanted to show you how much I appreciate you being here for me!" She smiled up at him, standing up to move him back in front of the fireplace. "I have to go water my plants now. I love you grandpa!!" She said, before skipping off to attend to her garden.

  
At the end of the day though, none of it mattered. Pretending is fun, and fun is good, but nothing could change the fact that her grandpa was dead. Jade can't change the fact that she's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kinda my first time using this website to write something, or just writing in general, so I hope I did a good job. Hopefully you all enjoyed my attempt at Jade angst.


End file.
